simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folie/Chat 25/08/2005
Le 25 août 2005 s'est déroulé un chat avec Amy Kalson, Shannon Copur, Lyndsay McGaw et Hunter Howe : maxiskane (Aug 25, 2005 6:11:18 PM) Welcome to the Nightlife chat! MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:11:31 PM) Huzzah for the Nightlife chat! MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:11:38 PM) Hi everybody MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:11:40 PM) Hi everybody! maxiskane (Aug 25, 2005 6:11:42 PM) Today we're talking to Maxis Hunter, MaxisLittleL, and MaxisAmy MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:11:44 PM) You stole my line MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:11:48 PM) Hi all! Guest (Aug 25, 2005 6:13:11 PM) About the new downtown, we have seen many skyscrapers pictures. Is it true? Is it going to be possible to live inside them? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:13:11 PM) The skyscrapers you've seen are new neighborhood decorative objects. You can't live inside them but you can build tall buildings of your own and use them to accent yoru downtown :) LFox (Aug 25, 2005 6:13:43 PM) how do vampires work? i've heard they can't go outside during the day so how can they even maintain a job? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:13:43 PM) It can be tricky. They do tend to burn a bit on the way to the car or carpool. They're okay while at work, though. Workplaces are Vampire-safe. blueirelandsea (Aug 25, 2005 6:13:59 PM) Will there be more outfits available for men and boys in nightlife? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:14:00 PM) Of course. Sims2daMax (Aug 25, 2005 6:14:01 PM) As you can see surrounding lots from your own lot in Nightlife, will it be possible to see neighborhood decorations such as trees, birds, and water towers? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:14:01 PM) You will be able to see all the neighboring rocks, signs, fire hydrants... it's a really neat view outside your windows now maxiskane (Aug 25, 2005 6:14:47 PM) The chat will last one hour raye1 (Aug 25, 2005 6:14:48 PM) are we still going to be able to use our university custom content in Night Life? Thanks! Keep up the good work! MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:14:48 PM) Yes. Custom Skins made with Body Shop will still work in Nightlife. Baxter (Aug 25, 2005 6:15:04 PM) I noticed a screen shot somewhere of a dirveway that was four large sqaures. Forgive me, but it was hideous!! Will we be able to cover the driveway with other tiles? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:15:04 PM) There are a few different designs you can choose for your driveway. Hopefully everyone can find one they love summer_sim (Aug 25, 2005 6:15:23 PM) will garage doors be able to be colored MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:15:23 PM) Garage doors do have design modes! You can make them match your windows and doors. simfanatic6 (Aug 25, 2005 6:15:50 PM) will you be able to turn off the surrounding houses? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:15:50 PM) Yes, we wanted this to be possible for lower performance machines. You can toggle houses/ploppables, also the distance at which they stop showing up. lamyia (Aug 25, 2005 6:16:01 PM) on the university cd case there was an avdvertizment for nightlife will there be one on the bac of nightlife 4 the 3rd expansion? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:16:01 PM) Only one way to find out! :) rasune7 (Aug 25, 2005 6:16:11 PM) Can we make bowling alleys in own sim's houses? or is it only a community lot thing? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:16:11 PM) They're available on home lots too. They're pricey, though. skittles2079 (Aug 25, 2005 6:17:01 PM) Is there better hair styles for the toddlers now? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:17:01 PM) we added some really adorable hairs for toddlers, they've become my favorites :) kelley (Aug 25, 2005 6:17:09 PM) How much will the cars cost? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:17:09 PM) From 1000 to around 11,000 simoleons. Sims2ROX!! (Aug 25, 2005 6:17:59 PM) what kinds of new foods are there? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:17:59 PM) when your sims eat at a restaurant they can now order filet mignon, fried chicken, a nectarine tartlette dessert, shrimp... tasty treats! firekitty500 (Aug 25, 2005 6:18:14 PM) Is there a way to turn off the Vampires? Like if you don't want to have them in the game? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:18:14 PM) You can avoid vampires by not interacting with the NPC Grand Vampires. Tessdark (Aug 25, 2005 6:18:33 PM) Whats the deal with the photo booths? Do you get the pictures? Where do you keep them? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:18:33 PM) When you take a photo in the photo booth they are added to your new inventory. Then you can take them home to hang up on the wall or to put them ont he table. Bonnie (Aug 25, 2005 6:18:35 PM) Will there be cool new things to buy with aspiration points?? :) MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:18:35 PM) There's the new ReNuYuSenso Orb, which allows your Sims to change their aspirations and turn-ons/turn-offs. Beware the aspiration of GRILLED CHEESE!!! No, seriously. I mean it. Penny (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:18 PM) Will there be an option to send Sims who have died before Nightlife comes out to send them to the cemetary or will only the newly dead have that option? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:18 PM) You'll be able to move any existing graves to a cemetary now. Your ancestors will happily rest in peace. NailoSyanodel (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:22 PM) Hey Guys! I would like to know, what happens to already existing families when it comes to turn - ons / turn - offs since it is something chosen when creating a sim? Thanks, keep up the great work! ^_^ MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:22 PM) We will assign them randomly to your existing Sims, but they'll all get a free potion in their "Inventory", so you can set them to whatever makes senses for them. :) Dragongrl171 (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:37 PM) Can burgulars steal or break our sims cars? ;) MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:37 PM) Burglars can steal Sim's cars, but Sims can get car alarms installed to keep burglars away. kiwianagirlnz (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:52 PM) Is the new food that come with NL going to be able to be cooked at home as well? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:52 PM) We added a new Crepes Suzette dessert your Sims can make at home. Be careful though, liked Baked Alaska it involves fire... yeesha11 (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:59 PM) can the vampire hypnotise people? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:19:59 PM) I see you've been looking at the new screenshots. Yes, the whole neck biting thing involves a little hypnotism action... :) Trixie (Aug 25, 2005 6:20:39 PM) What will be the 30K 'impossible want' for Pleasure Seeker Aspiration? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:20:39 PM) One of them is to have a whole bunch of Dream Dates! snc (Aug 25, 2005 6:21:13 PM) Does the 50s theme include more neon signs, like the flamingo in TS2? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:21:13 PM) Yes, there are new neon signs and lights in Nightlife. drd671 (Aug 25, 2005 6:21:35 PM) i don't really understand the 'bat" thing with vampires, can you go into a little more detail about it? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:21:35 PM) They can "Fly Here" instead of just being able to "Go Here". simcrazy52 (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:15 PM) are there any newservices to call? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:15 PM) There is a new Gypsy Matchmaker that you can hire to come visit your Sim and help them find the perfect date. She also sells some nifty potions simcrazy52 (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:27 PM) is there another new town to live in? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:27 PM) Your sims will be able to move into downtown. JudyE (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:49 PM) Are there any new career paths? And if not, then what types of careers will a Pleasure Seeker be interested in, or does that sort of person prefer not to work? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:49 PM) Sorry, no new career tracks in this pack. The pleasure seekers can be pretty lazy...so usually they like to be slackers. ;) SportzQueen1 (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:50 PM) what is that spinny thing sims can ride in? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:22:50 PM) I think you mean the Electro Dance Sphere. Sims can ride it to build body skill or to try to impress their dates. But it can totally backfire if their body skill isn't high enough. nigelbailey2 (Aug 25, 2005 6:23:20 PM) are we going to be able to make different roof pitches? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:23:20 PM) Yes! There is a new cheat that you can use to make very short or very steep roofs. It's really fun to play around with :) Ameya157 (Aug 25, 2005 6:23:39 PM) What kinds of potions does the Matchmaker sell? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:23:39 PM) You can buy love potions and potions to cure Vampirism from the Matchmaker. faithie167 (Aug 25, 2005 6:23:53 PM) Hey Guys you are awesome! I just wanna know what those colorful blocks are that are in the screenshots at the bowling alley. It looks like you can stack them or something... MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:23:53 PM) Indeed, those are exactly what they seem to be: light-up stackable blocks. inexisting2005 (Aug 25, 2005 6:24:00 PM) to move into downtown? you mean they can live there? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:24:00 PM) Downtown has a combination of Community lots (like restaurants and clubs) and residential lots. The residential lots downtown come with driveways :) Aquatius5 (Aug 25, 2005 6:24:21 PM) Is "the smustle" all its really cracked up to be MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:24:21 PM) You bet! :) Rustey (Aug 25, 2005 6:25:40 PM) Oh! oh! Can we Marry Mrs. Crumblebottom????? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:25:40 PM) I don't think Mrs. Crumplebottom is interested in your advances. :) Pinstar (Aug 25, 2005 6:25:45 PM) Aside from a higher room score, what benefits does a sim have from a classier rather than cheaper car? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:25:45 PM) Some types of dates might prefer certain types of cars. Family Sims like minivans, romance Sims like sportscars... And they just look so cool ;) catloverxxx5 (Aug 25, 2005 6:26:34 PM) We love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:26:34 PM) Thanks! We love you too! *hugs from maxis* Mystra (Aug 25, 2005 6:27:17 PM) Can you explain more about rivals? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:27:17 PM) So, Sims can get "Furious" at eachother now. Like, if a Sim cheats with the girlfriend of his best friend, the best friend and Sim will suffer some serious relationship damage that heals over time. They can even become Romantic Rivals in that state, and fight over that special someone. :) ringothebulldog (Aug 25, 2005 6:27:34 PM) Is this the same Mrs. Crumplebottom as in TS1 (although I thought she died), or is it a distant relative or niece? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:27:34 PM) A distant relative, although she's frighteningly similar... Anarcherry (Aug 25, 2005 6:28:19 PM) Do counters and island blocks connect now? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:28:19 PM) No, but islands have corners now. CHEBURASHKA (Aug 25, 2005 6:28:43 PM) What type of new wants will there be there? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:28:43 PM) We've added a bunch of new wants related to activities Sims can do Downtown, such as dining, bowling, dating, going out with their friends, etc. We've also added lots of new wants to support the new Pleasure Aspiration. RDeckmaster (Aug 25, 2005 6:28:43 PM) Is it true Sims can receive something in their mailbox other than bills now? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:28:43 PM) Love letters and hate letters, most notably. gfox555 (Aug 25, 2005 6:29:00 PM) Thanks for doing this chat. We all appreciate it. What is your favorite new object? And why. MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:29:00 PM) I love the photobooth. I took my sim out on a blind date with the Fireman in my neighborhood and their romantic pictures were so cute! I hung them up in my Sims' bedroom. maxiskane (Aug 25, 2005 6:29:00 PM) MaxisShannon has joined us as well Crisbaa (Aug 25, 2005 6:29:06 PM) Can a zombie become a vampie-zombie??? I might need an alien-zombie-vampire! MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:29:06 PM) I have indeed played with alien-zombie-vampires, and they are splendid. ilampsurvivor (Aug 25, 2005 6:29:32 PM) What are some of the best new building options? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:29:32 PM) Half walls are the coolest new tool. Since you can paint them to match your wall paper you can come up with some really amazing rooms. anixiia (Aug 25, 2005 6:30:04 PM) When in red aspiration levels, what do Pleasure Sims tend to pull out? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:30:04 PM) It involves a lampshade. On the head. And a ridiculous dance. Lets_me_in (Aug 25, 2005 6:30:52 PM) About the Photobucket, is it going to be possible to take pictures with other people? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:30:52 PM) Sims can have their pictures taken with another Sim in the Photobooth. It is so cute! kathy (Aug 25, 2005 6:31:45 PM) How does the poker table work? Can the sims win money? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:31:45 PM) Yep, and they play real poker! (Like the chessboard has real chess...) I swear I watched them play Hold-Em for, like, an hour once. WadeSimMiser (Aug 25, 2005 6:32:07 PM) I understand you can WooHoo in the Photobooth. Is this true? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:32:07 PM) Oh yes. I always support more locations for WooHoo! JMswimchic33 (Aug 25, 2005 6:32:13 PM) Can the new dances be done alone, like to embarass the sim? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:32:13 PM) The Smussle dance can be done alone, but you need two Sims in order to slow dance. Justice3838 (Aug 25, 2005 6:32:54 PM) Can you "try for baby" in your car? I didn't see it in some screenies... MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:32:54 PM) Yep. peeweepete (Aug 25, 2005 6:33:40 PM) How many Turn-Ons and Turn-Offs can a sim choose? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:33:40 PM) Sims have 2 Turn-Ons and 1 Turn-Off. bri (Aug 25, 2005 6:33:44 PM) How awesome is the Kareoke machine? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:33:44 PM) when sims dont' have any skill or have really low skill the karaoke is hilarious. You can just listen to them try to sing for ages. Even when they get good it's cool to watch other Sims cheer them on. BionixWV (Aug 25, 2005 6:34:30 PM) Concerning houses that were built and had families move in before NL,how will this affect the new residential lots that have driveways?Will we have to move them out and into a new NL lot to have the driveway,or will the new lot designs over ride the old ones? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:34:30 PM) You'll be able to add driveways to houses you have already built and we put a few already made houses into the catalog for you. b (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:06 PM) When is the offical release date? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:06 PM) Should be in a store-near-you on the 15th. Woo! race (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:24 PM) Could you tell us some of the turn-ons and trun-offs? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:24 PM) Hair color, pajamas, vampirism, stinkiness, makeup... Sims can like all sorts of interesting things. Ameya157 (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:37 PM) Can more than one sim use the Kareoke machine at the same time? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:37 PM) Yep, you can sing wonderful romantic duets. i_want_nightlifesobad (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:55 PM) Are there any more new food items? Like, in University the big food item was "Ramen Noodles". What new things will they be able to cook in Nightlife? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:35:55 PM) Crepes! chickenbummer (Aug 25, 2005 6:36:05 PM) Is there a new radio station, like there was with University? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:36:05 PM) Yes. We've added Oldies and Classical stations. MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:36:22 PM) Classical music really sets the mood for the restaurants. :) anchovyhater (Aug 25, 2005 6:38:14 PM) If a Pleasure Sim gets married, will it count as a Bad Memory, like Romance Sims? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:38:14 PM) No. Only Romance Sims fear marriage. :) simvasion (Aug 25, 2005 6:38:36 PM) Does Nightlife's installation correct some of the bugs discovered in the previous expansion pack and base game? For some reason my game generates a new coffee Barrista every time I go and now I have over 50 :-( MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:38:36 PM) Nightlife will address as many bugs as possible that have been found in University. Also, our engineers are working hard on a standalone patch. simsruler77 (Aug 25, 2005 6:38:50 PM) regarding resturants...can we eat there without being on a date/group outing? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:38:50 PM) Yep, you can eat at the restaurant on your own if you want to. kngfspds8 (Aug 25, 2005 6:40:09 PM) Regarding the ability to see surrounding houses in live mode, will we now be able to simply click on the house next door from live mode at another house to go to it, or do we have to go back to neighborhood view still? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:40:09 PM) If another family lives in the house next door you can click on their lot and load right into it! You'll have ot save your house first but it saves you the trip to the neighborhood view! bezerkleypeaches (Aug 25, 2005 6:40:41 PM) Can only adults go out to dinner? As in married couples, or can children join them too? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:40:41 PM) Families can go out to dinner together! i_luv_sims2 (Aug 25, 2005 6:40:55 PM) Can we get rid of Mrs. Crumplebottom's distant relative in this expansion. I don't want her hitting my date. MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:40:55 PM) Mrs. Crumplebottom loves to go bowling. If you keep her busy, she is less likely to object to a little romance happening around her. :) G-Pan (Aug 25, 2005 6:41:19 PM) You can fall in love with the waiters? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:41:19 PM) Yes. There are some nice lookin ones, too. There are lots of nice new attractive Sims. At least, I think they're attractive. Is that weird? Stop judging me! Guest (Aug 25, 2005 6:41:39 PM) Can you get the DJ booth in your Sim's Home? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:41:39 PM) yep! A DJ won't appear with it but your Sim can DJ and have a great time! Cyron (Aug 25, 2005 6:42:17 PM) Will Sims be aware of their own wishes? At this time, a Sim has a wish to eat spagetti but then he goes to the fridge and makes something else (example). MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:42:17 PM) It's up to you to fulfill wants and fears for your Sim. :) maxiskane (Aug 25, 2005 6:42:24 PM) We have a little under 25 minutes left in the chat. salrap10 (Aug 25, 2005 6:43:19 PM) Whats in Miss Crumplebottoms purse? :-) MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:43:19 PM) Knitting, lint, some small stones and a portrait of her great aunt. MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:43:21 PM) Also, raw pork. Penny (Aug 25, 2005 6:43:41 PM) How do you go about making a cemetary? Is it a residential lot, community lot, or something different all together? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:43:41 PM) You can move graves to community or to home lots, so it is up to you. :) JMswimchic33 (Aug 25, 2005 6:44:00 PM) Can you make restaurants on a college campus, like Sim State University? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:44:00 PM) Yes! Sarah200 (Aug 25, 2005 6:44:47 PM) Will we have any new decorative objects ? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:44:47 PM) There are TONS of new decorative objects. My favorite is probably the standup fountain. With the nice drippy water... Steph (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:06 PM) Will any sim fear going on a date? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:06 PM) Sims don't fear going on dates, but they do fear being rejected when they ask a Sim to go on a date with them. It is just as nerve-wracking for Sims as it is in real life. :) FoxOtterBerry (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:23 PM) Can you visit a cemetary at night and see a whole bunch of ghosts floating around? (for those crazy knowledge sims who would love that) MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:23 PM) Ghosts can appear at the cemetary, luckily they are happier and more relaxed there then they can be at home sometimes. joesemsims (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:35 PM) Are there bigger or smaller lots? Thanks MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:35 PM) We added some bigger AND smaller lots! Razz709 (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:35 PM) why do you have so many poofy vests as you call, but no hoodys MaxisShannon (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:35 PM) Poofy vests are cute!! :-) We are looking at hoodies for the next EP. MortimorG (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:39 PM) Will there be new party types? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:45:39 PM) No new party types, but Outings are very much like parties-on-the-go. You can keep a group of people together and go to multiple places. Plus, a successful outing can net you tons of cool rewards! simsruler77 (Aug 25, 2005 6:46:23 PM) can we scope the room anywhere, even at a house party, or just at a community lot? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:46:23 PM) Any room, anywhere. Enjoy! ThBtlsRck15 (Aug 25, 2005 6:46:37 PM) Can teens and children go bowling? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:46:37 PM) Yes, along with adults and elders, teens and children can bowl. Varley990 (Aug 25, 2005 6:47:12 PM) can you make mosalemuns? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:47:12 PM) Sure...Mausoleums are cool. Tim made one. lexsi340 (Aug 25, 2005 6:47:20 PM) No offense or anything, but I do not care for the jeans our Sims have now, do we get any new jeans for the exspansion pack? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:47:20 PM) We've got some really snazzy new jeans. I bet you'll love them! Varley990 (Aug 25, 2005 6:47:34 PM) is bowling a cheap date? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:47:34 PM) Bowling is, but I'm not! MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:47:44 PM) I expect gifts! I need to be pampered! simvasion (Aug 25, 2005 6:48:31 PM) Can teens go on dates downtown? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:48:31 PM) Yep! haleyrgirl (Aug 25, 2005 6:49:43 PM) Are the inventories in NL resemble the ones in the Sim 1's Makin' Magic? How are they different? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:49:43 PM) They're very similar. But in Nightlife, you can put anything in - career reward objects, diplomas....cars.... ChocoNutty (Aug 25, 2005 6:49:45 PM) Can the whole sim familly go out in their familly sized car for a day downtown? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:49:45 PM) Yes :) Lance4421 (Aug 25, 2005 6:51:06 PM) What color is the Nightlife box? I like to put my boxes on display! *hehe* MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:51:06 PM) Purple Auspuhova (Aug 25, 2005 6:51:07 PM) can adults just date - not be engaged or married, just date? like teens can 'Go Steady'? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:51:07 PM) Adults can go on dates without being engaged or married. If not, how would they know if they like each other? :) TimeWandrer (Aug 25, 2005 6:51:54 PM) What do you mean by Rivals in love? Do sims compete now for a certain sim's affections? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:51:54 PM) Yes. If I'm on a date, my rival might try to move in and do some gratuitous flirting... WillemSV (Aug 25, 2005 6:52:40 PM) can we really put cars in our Sims inventory? :-O MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:52:40 PM) You can pretty much put anything in there. We wanted you to not have to sell all of your objects to move residences. Twoyys4me (Aug 25, 2005 6:53:21 PM) do coffin beds come in single and double sizes? ;) MaxisShannon (Aug 25, 2005 6:53:21 PM) They are single beds and they come in a huge variety of colors. arndutcas (Aug 25, 2005 6:53:30 PM) Can cow-plants go on dates ?.......because my cow-plant gets very,very lonley and cries all the time......:-P MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:53:30 PM) No legs! rosiereal (Aug 25, 2005 6:53:55 PM) Can we have circular driveways? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:53:55 PM) Just straight driveways for now. Pinstar (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:10 PM) How much will the biggest lot cost to move into? (Just land) This might be a nifty Xtreme way to start the Legacy Challenge MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:10 PM) It's a 5x6 lot and it costs 18,500 nakal003 (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:32 PM) Can teens take their little siblings to school? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:32 PM) Yes Kaeroll (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:33 PM) Does the inventory thingy include graves and custom paintings? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:33 PM) You can put graves and custom paintings in your inventory. That way you won't lose them if you want to move your Sims to a new house. limited994 (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:34 PM) is there a limit on how much can be in the inventory? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:54:34 PM) If there is one, it's reallllly big. KRIS (Aug 25, 2005 6:55:54 PM) is the game done and your just polishing it for now MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:55:54 PM) It's in manufacturing now. Burn burn stamp stamp box box zoom. crazyqgirl (Aug 25, 2005 6:56:01 PM) What, in your opinion, is the best thing about nightlife MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:56:01 PM) Dating and cars and bowling and karaoke and dining and...there is just so much! I can't decide! You tell us. :) SSSS420 (Aug 25, 2005 6:56:44 PM) Where did you get the idea for vampires? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:56:44 PM) MaxisHunter has a dark side. simall (Aug 25, 2005 6:56:52 PM) Is the household limit being increased, I have seen some screen shots with 10 sims in them. MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:56:52 PM) Yeahhh...that was just for a demo. But seeing all the excitement over it, it's on the list of possible future additions! MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:56:55 PM) but we like him anyway MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:57:04 PM) Thanks! (rar) MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:57:08 PM) We all watch too much Buffy. :) MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:57:12 PM) That too Rbpjsg (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:02 PM) can you set up karaoke at a home lot? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:02 PM) Sims can sing karaoke at home or downtown. That way your Sims can practice before they go out in public. MoodyMoondoogle (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:05 PM) Did you really forgo legitimate questions to answer questions about cowplants dating and if we can 'really' put cars in inventory? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:05 PM) You can indeed. Automancer (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:37 PM) What is your favorite club in downtown? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:37 PM) I asked MaxisDarga, he recommends P.U.R.E. pokingmachine44 (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:58 PM) Are there different vampiric outfits, or just the one with the cape? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 6:58:58 PM) Your vampires can wear whatever you want them to. The "Grand" Vampires wear the cape or dark red gown... eduncho2 (Aug 25, 2005 7:00:00 PM) Who was that great guy who came up whit the idea of making "The Hub"? That night club is sooo cool! MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 7:00:00 PM) The infamous Tim Letourneau... it's pretty isn't it. maxiskane (Aug 25, 2005 7:00:05 PM) 7 minutes left! eduncho2 (Aug 25, 2005 7:00:15 PM) What a Sim can do to stop a rival to take over his date? Maybe a fight outside? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:00:15 PM) Yep, you can fight em off, and they'll never bother you again. (if you win). Weakling Sims can, of course, just pay off their rivals in an act of extreme cowardice. lamyia (Aug 25, 2005 7:00:33 PM) What is your favorite resterant? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 7:00:33 PM) My Sims love dining at Londoste. Great food and service...and they always get seated at their favorite table. :) knazzer (Aug 25, 2005 7:01:36 PM) can gnomes go on dates? MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 7:01:36 PM) only in my dreams... mandygirl977 (Aug 25, 2005 7:01:41 PM) Is the gown or cape available for regular sims ot wear? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:01:41 PM) Something very like them, but the Grand Vampires have a little extra flare. MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:01:46 PM) flair? Automancer (Aug 25, 2005 7:02:58 PM) If a family has a car and the Repo Man comes, will the Repo Man go after the car first? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:02:58 PM) If you're that much in debt he will. bri (Aug 25, 2005 7:03:11 PM) How long do Vampires have out in the sun before they.....die? MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 7:03:11 PM) Not long. It is best to keep them safely tucked into their nice comfy coffin beds during the day. FoxOtterBerry (Aug 25, 2005 7:03:54 PM) There's a screenshot set in a restaurant where a guy sim is holding a little black box with what looks to be a diamond sparkling out for a happy looking female. Is this a sim proposing? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:03:54 PM) Yes, you can propose now from the seated position, for those romantic dinner dates. jg11787b (Aug 25, 2005 7:04:40 PM) What are some new objects included in Nightlife? MaxisShannon (Aug 25, 2005 7:04:40 PM) Some of my favorites are the Karaoke Machine, the Electro Dance sphere, the DJ booth, the gobo lights and of course the cars!! ringothebulldog (Aug 25, 2005 7:05:04 PM) Say there's a divorce, who gets the car? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:05:04 PM) The same rules apply as in the game now for all other objects. MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 7:05:05 PM) I like the giant painting we added of veggies. MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 7:05:11 PM) Me, too! daisymaisy (Aug 25, 2005 7:06:11 PM) are there any more neon lights like the flamingo? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:06:11 PM) Yep. Lots of neon! GucciGirl <3 (Aug 25, 2005 7:07:20 PM) What happens if you decide you dont like your sims date, can you trash it on purpose without ruining the sims aspiration points? MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:07:20 PM) You can end a date at any time. If it's in the gutter and they have the fear of a bad date, though, they're in trouble. Gotta get the score back up! maxiskane (Aug 25, 2005 7:07:45 PM) That's all the time we have for today. Thanks Hunter, Amy, Shannon and LittleL! Thanks everyone for coming! MaxisHunter! (Aug 25, 2005 7:07:58 PM) Bye all! MaxisLittleL (Aug 25, 2005 7:08:00 PM) Thanks folks! MaxisAmy (Aug 25, 2005 7:08:01 PM) Bye everyone! MaxisShannon (Aug 25, 2005 7:08:03 PM) Bye!!